A Second Chance
by Ying-Fa1
Summary: Ok, I'm not sure if it's gonna be pg or pg-13... But anyways in this fic, Sakura is wanting to find out the boy that saved her life 8 years ago. Little does she know that it was, Syaoran, the person that she works for....
1. The Past

  


Weeeee, my 2nd fan fic!! Me so happy! Well, this fic was also made out of boredom and I got this idea of making this fic from a song.... I think. -_-' Anyways, I really hope you like this fic, and don't worry these chapters are LONG! (ok, maybe not long long, but at the're MUCH MUCH longer chapters than Never Give Up. Oh and about that story, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed at he end.. It didn't seem rushed to me... Oh well!! If it did, I promise this story isn't gonna seem like it was rushed, PROMISE!)   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 1-The Past

**   
  
  


The little girl was thrown back against the wall as a guard shoved her out of his way. She moaned as her body came in contact with the floor. She weakly stood up to see her mom die in front of her very own eyes.   
  
"Mom no!" The little girl yelled as she ran to her mom ignoring her cuts and bruises.   
  
By the time the little girl had reached her mom, her mom only mouthed something that only the little girl could understand, _Stay strong Sakura, and never give up no matter what... and don't tell anyone what you have... and remember I will alyways love....._ Natasha wanted to finish her sentence but couldn't. Life slowly disapperead from her eyes leaving Sakura by herself. The guards began to laugh and chuckle. All of there attention was now at Sakura. Sakura stood up with her arms to her sides with fists at both ends. She clutched them hard and waited for the guards to make their moves.   
  
One of the guards with a black robe spoke up, "You know, we could always strangle her!"   
  
Some of the guards snickered and some other guard yelled, "What fun would that be, let one of use shoot arrows at her!"   
  
Everyone agreed and someone spoke up again, "Who will be the shooter?"   
  
"Me!" Someone yelled before anyone else can speak. Everyone stepped aside to see who it was. It was Briyak. Everyone agreed, no doubt he was the best shooter there ever was. He wasn't what you called the best but he was pretty good compared to the other men with only a bow and arrow to fight with.   
  
"Fine, you shoot the girl and see what she does. I bet she'll be scared to death she won't even move!" One of the guards answered.   
  
"Yes! Yes!!" Everyone cheered. Briyak stepped foward, pulled out a bow and arrow. He took aim at Sakura while she stood wide eyed at the tip of the arrow. As if it was in slow motion, Briyak released the arrow and all Sakura could do was stand there. As it approached her a voice wrang in her head _Never give up no matter what.... _ Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality and quickly dodged the arrow. Byiyak stared wide eyed at the 9 year old but then suddenly turned it into a frown. He shot another one at Sakura and the little girl just dogded it again.   
  
Briyak already on his last arrow shot it at the girl.   
  
Sakura still regaining her strength from the last arrow looked up to see the tip of another arrow. She moved to the side a bit hoping to miss the arrow. As the arrow came, it slid against Sakura's skin. She winced at the pain for the arrow slid against her skin; it was deep. The guards began to laugh. Briyak walked up to the bleeding girl and gripped one hand around her neck.   
  
Her feet were now off the ground and Briyak spoke, "Let's torture the little girl 'till she dies." Sakura's eyes widened.   
  
  
  
"There, that should do her!" Briyak said as Sakura slid to the wall. Her body lay there lifeless, but was she really dead?   
  
A few minutes passed and she still didn't move. The gaurds smiled happily as they began to walk off but soon stopped in their tracks when they heard a moan from behind. As they all turned around, they all became surprised and full of questions. Sakura on her feet, stood there quietly with one had on the wall. She was breathing hard wanting more air to breath. Briyak suddenly broke the peace, and he walked up to Sakura. He again picked up Sakura by her neck. "She's good, she'll be perfect for the kings slave. You think?" He asked the guards behind him. All the guards nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
Sakura now had 2 guards holding both of her wrists not wanting to let her go. She kept on strugling, hopeing that they would let go, but what use was it? She was only 9 years old.   
  
Soon, all 3 reached the King. He was old but looked strong and standing besides him was another 9 year old boy. His eyes where a warm brown, yet cold all at once. He had no expression on his face. He looked at the girl with the emerald eyes. She was bruised and cut everywhere, her hair was messed up and she had an angry look on her face. But something caught the young boys eyes, her aura. It was a pale pink and very thin suggesting she was very weak. He then slowly took his eyes off Sakura and looked at his father. His father had not sensed the aura and Syaoran couldn't seem to see the aura that was suppose to be around his father. He frowned a bit. _Mom was right._ Syaoran thought as he took his eyes off his father and looked back at the girl. _Maybe that's why mom divorced father, he had no magic and he was a liar... But why did he have to kill mother? And why do I have to become leader after father dies?_   
  
All of his thoughts where suddenly inturrupted by his father. "What brings you 3 here?"   
  
Briyak holding her left wrist spoke, "She refused to die. Her name is Sakura she belongs to the Kinomoto family. We tried to kill her but she stood her ground." He then looked down at Sakura, "She's scrappy, perfect as your slave."   
  
FaWeiss stepped down from his thrown and put his hand on Sakura's chin. "So, your scrappy. Just what I need. Got anything to say Sakura?" Sakura spit in his face and FaWeiss slowly wiped off the spit. "Now you shouldn't of done that little girl."   
  
Syaoran stared wide eyed at Sakura. No one had ever disrespected father like that, neverless spit in his face. _She's different..._ Syaoran thought.   
  
Syaoran's dad spoke up again. "For that you not only shall be my slave but for the rest of your life..."   
  
Sakura rudely inturruped him, "What if you die?" She asked as she struggled to pull away from the guards again.   
  
An evil smile played across his face, "Then you shall be Syaoran's slave, he is the future leader of this Clan."   
  
He looked down at his son and his son looked up at his father. _Why is he doing this?_ Syaoran thought to himself.   
  
His father then turned his attention back to Sakura, "As I was saying, you shall be my slave but because you disrespected me, you shall be whipped too." And he folded his arms. "Take her away and have her whiped." The guards nodded and took her away to the dungeon.   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened a bit. _I can't belive father would want to whip her, she's only about my age._   
  
Sakura was lead to a humid and dirty dungeon. There where skeletons in almost every cage cell. Water dripped from a leak on the side of the wall as rats quickly scurried to the shadows.   
  
Sakura's wrists where now tied to a rope. The rope was tied tightly to the wall but Sakura still stuggled to get out. A man with a whip smiled evilly as he walked up behind the little girl. Sakura had stopped struggling knowing it was no use. The whip lashed at her and Sakura tightly closed her eyes not daring to yell or wince at the pain. Pain shot from her back, but the 9 year old could care less. This clan had killed her family for no appeart reason. Killing her father then her brother trying to save her mother. Then they killed her mother. _Why couldn't I just die with them, why?!?_ She thought painfully.   
  
The man had stopped whiping her and started at her confused. _Why didn't the girl yell out in pain?_ But he continued on.   
  
Sakura was now very weak and blood gushed from every wound on her back and to make it worse, the guard had thrown her in the dugeon causing her to hit the wall once again. Soon no one was in the dungeon and the noise of water dripping was all the little girl could hear. A few minutes had passed and Sakura was still lying on the ground with her back facing the ceiling. She had pulled up her arms and laid her head on her arms as if it was a pillow. She was very weak and almost on the verge of dieing. The gate slowly opended, Sakura could care less who it was but she still manged to pull her head to face Syaoran. They both stared at each other for a moment. Sakura could see a green arua around Syaoran.   
  
_Is he like me?_ Sakura asked as she frowed at him in pure confusion. He then pulled out his sword and Sakura eyes quickly went wide.   
  
She tightly closed her eyes ready for the impact of the sword piercing her skin. But nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to Syaoran chanting something. She looked up to see a small fairy spread spread glitter over Sakura. She suddenly began to feal nousie, but Sakura fought it. In the end her eye-lids shut closed.   
  
Syaoran quickly called back the sleep card and used time. "Time, I command you to turn Sakura's back to what it was 5 hours ago!" And the tip of his sword slammed onto the card.   
  
Soon enough her back was back to normal, but the tares in her shirt where still there. Syaoran looked as Sakura and put back his sword. His hand was already on the cold bars when Sakura softly spoke up, "Thank you." And she instantly fell back to her slumber. Syaoran turned around and softley spoke, "Your welcome."   
  
He then left her by herself sleeping on the cold wet floors of the dungeon.   
  
  
Ok, I forgot to mention something at the beginning of the story... I DON'T OWN CCS/CC!! Now that's cleared up, do you like the fic so far??? This is more like a prolouge but I just decided to put this as a chapter.

1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F1%2F



	2. Unexpected

  


I decided to put this chapter up with chapter 1 cuz chapter 1 was more like a prologue but still.. anyways, sit back and enjoy chapter 2!! Blah I don't own CCS/CC so stop trying to sew me already, I'm poor here!!! Um.. anyways, you may continue. '^-^   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 2-Unexpected

**   
  
  


8 years later....   
  
  
Sakura had just finished scrubbing the floors of the hallways when a servant of the leader came up to her. "Sakura, you are needed to see the leader at once."   
  
Sakura now facing the servant nodded, "Let me put these up first." The servant nodded and left her. Sakura sighed. _'I wonder what he wants.'_ She thought as she stuffed a dirty cloth in a pail.   
  
Sakura was now 17 years old and still was a servant of the clan. To her she seemed more like a slave with a place to sleep, eat, and take a shower regularly. She really didn't seem to mind it all to much. Since the leader of the clan had died, she had been working on the other side of the so called palace. She's never visited or seen the other side where she had worked for in 5 years.   
  
Sakura still had the same emerald eyes. Her hair was short but usually up in pigtails. But for today, she had her hair down with a bandana covering all her hair except her bangs. She was wearing pant overalls with a sleeve-less shirt inside that was striped pink in different colors.   
  
The so called palace wasn't really a palace. The only reason why people had called it a palace was because it was designed as an accient castle back in the medieval times. The only difference was how modern it was in the kitchen, you know like microwaves and stuff. Same with the light that hung in every room. What made Sakura come to love this place was how the halls provided light from the torches with fire in it. It was on practically every night fall.   
  
  
Sakura bowed herself in front of the now new leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran. Sakura did have a hard time finding herself around on this part of the palace though. Sakura then stood straight and looked up at Syaoran. Though he was 17, he dressed pretty well for the leader. He had on some nice cargo khaki pants with a light green shirt that almost went passed his knees untucked. Though the clothing he had on was more teenage like, it still looked nice on him Sakura thought. He had grown up a lot since he was young. He still had that same messed up hair and brown eyes. But he had also grown up to be stronger with building muscles.   
  
"Yes, master Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she looked to the side of his face not wanting to make eye contact.   
  
Syaoran noticed but shrugged it off. "Ms. Kinomoto. Right?"   
  
"Yes master." Sakura said as a thought popped up in her mind. _'This 'master' thing gets really tiring...'_   
  
"When my father died, he left a will... or more like a piece of paper of his biddings. He mentioned that you shall be my servant after he dies. Since I did not know about this, you've been working on the other side of this palace. So I'm wondering if you would like to be my servant." Syaoran said as he eyed the piece of paper in his hand.   
  
Sakura on the other hand was stunned. _'Since when does the leader 'ask' me something like that?'_ "Um well I thought your supposed to order me to be your slave." Sakura asked as she eyed Syaoran confused.   
  
"Yes. But since you've been working on the other side of the palace and I thought that you would probably want to stay there instead of on this side and be my servant. So now, I'm asking." Syaoron commented as he took his eyes off the paper and looked at Sakura for an answer.   
  
Sakura stood there thinking whether or not if she should take the offer. _'Well, he doesn't seem as bad as the last leader and my rooms MUCH closer to this side than the other and....'_ She wasn't able to finish her thought when she blurted out, "Ok!" Sakura realized what she had done. _'Since when do I blurt out something before thinking it all the way through?'_ She thought.   
  
"Alright then. You may have the rest of the day off and tomorrow so you can find your way through this part of the palace. You may leave." Syaoran got up and left Sakura standing alone.   
  
_'Hold up.'_ Sakura thought. _'Aren't I suppose to leave, not him?'_ She shrugged and left the room.   
  
Syaoran stepped out of the shadows with a different look on his face. The look of kindness. "She's changed."   
  
  
**Next Day...**   
  
Sakura walked through the palace trying to find her way again. She was carrying her purse next to her with Kero stuffed inside. Yes, Sakura had finally become the Clow Mistress defeating Yue and having her right to the cards.   
  
She found the book in the library when she opened it with her magic. Before calling out The Windy she heard footsteps coming her way. Without thinking, she stuffed it her pale and covered it carefully with cloths. When she was done cleaning the old library she then opened the Clow Book in her room. That's when Kero popped out, claiming she was the soon to be mistress of the cards. The cards obeyed her and she took well training before stepping up to Yue. When the time came, she had defeated Yue. That's how she eared herself as the Clow Mistress.   
  
"Great I'm lost!" Sakura wailed as she turned around once a while to see if she remembered something from 5 years ago. She then began to walk backwards expecting that no one was there. She suddenly bumped into someone causing her purse to fall off. Kero on the other hand almost yelled at Sakura when he felt another magical presence. He froze. Sakura turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry..." She looked up. "Master? I uh... u-umm..."   
  
Syaoran lifted up his hand with something in it, "Here, you dropped this."   
  
Sakura was confused, "Huh?" She then looked down to see her purse in this right hand. "Oh! Um.. thanks." She picked up her bag from his hand. Sakura was embarrassed as she was blushing. "Sorry." She spoke as she bowed in front of him.   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened a bit for he now saw her aura brighter than ever. It wasn't shocking pink and it really didn't blind him. I was more like a natural colored pink. Her aura was think too, but you could still see Sakura's body and face ever so clearly. Sakura had stopped bowing and looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran, still not back to reality yet blushed at the sight of Sakura staring at him. He then snapped back to reality and shook off the blush.   
  
Sakura looked at him a bit worried, "Are you alright master?"   
  
"Um.. ya." Syaoran answered. "Do you want me to show you around here since it seems that you're lost?"   
  
Sakura smiled, "Sure. Why not?!?"   
  
  


Well, what do u think of it??? Please R+R and I'll be sure to have chapter 3 out soon!! More to come! ^-^ I know it seems kinda short but the adventures just begun.....

< Prev 1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F2%2F



	3. We Finally Meet

  


Wooo, chapter 3.... Hey! Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews!!! I personally like this fic much better than I do with the other fic **Never Give Up**. Well, this may twist it but Sakura's gonna end up encountering trouble while she's trying to find out who the boy was that saved her life. I was going to add this bit of information in the summary but they wouldn't let me write anymore. -_- Enjoy!!   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 3-We Finally Meet

**   
  
  


It was already nightfall and Syaoran had already showed Sakura around. Sakura flopped on her bed. She sighed heavily.   
  
"That took forever. I didn't realize how big this part of the palace really was!" Kero flew to her and sat on her shoulder.   
  
"Which reminds me Sakura, who **did** show around?"   
  
The name immediately popped into her head, "Syaoran! Why Kero?" Kero flew off her shoulder and started flying mid-air in front of her.   
  
"Sakura, have you been sensing any magical presence near by?" He asked.   
  
"Well... no not really." Sakura said as she eyed Kero for a moment. Kero taking off his serious look suddenly plastered on a fake smile.   
  
"Uh.. no reason really, just wondering that's all!"   
  
Sakura's suspicions dropped immediately, "Alright!"   
  
  
**A month later...**   
  
Sakura was now sleeping on her bed cozy like ready and hopefully prepared for the next day ahead of her. Kero on the other had still knew that he felt that presence of magic and couldn't rub it off.   
  
"Why can't I shake it off?" He asked himself as he flew to the top of Sakura's drawer and sat on it. He magically called out the cards and they all appeared in front of him glowing a bit of gold. Kero eyed each and every one of them for no apparent reason when something caught his eye. He called all the other cards back except Time and Sleep. "There's something different about them." Kero commented as he laid both cards in front of him. He stared at two cards concentrating. Kero's concentration was soon dropped, "There!" He whispered loudly. There he spotted a few specs of green on the two cards. Instead of finding just pink specs from Sakura's magic, he spotted a couple of green specs probably resembling some other magic Kero thought. He touched the cards and the magic he felt was the exact same magical presence that he felt in Sakura's purse a month ago. He gasped a bit. "If she was talking to Syaoron that day she dropped me-I mean the her purse with me in it, then that means.... he must have some magical lineage!" He looked at the sleeping Sakura and his grew worried. "And she hasn't sensed his magic at all."   
  
Sakura woke up to the songs of the birds that where just outside of her window. Kero on the other hand was snoring. He wasn't able to get much sleep last night because well, only you and I know. Sakura soon got dressed wearing her bathing suit underneath a long shirt. Today was her day to clean the pool again. She decided not to mess with her hair today, after all she was going to go into the pool she thought as she picked up a pail filled with equipments and a towel. Checking herself once more, she walked out of her room and quickly yet quietly closed the door behind her.   
  
Syaoran yawned as he stepped out of his room, "Why do I have to do this every morning?"   
  
"So, you can make sure everything is perfectly fine in this palace, Master Syaoran." Came a small voice next to Syaoran. Syaoran's brow went up and he turned to where he had heard the small voice. It was one of the servants just passing by.   
  
He smiled at the servant, "Yes, you're right to make sure everything is perfectly fine." The girl only the age of 15 smiled and she walked off with a grin on her face. Syaoran nodded his head in disbelief as he smiled. "Well, at least I cheered up one servant... just about 50 more to go." He remarked sarcastically.   
  
Sakura now had her shirt off with her 2 piece bathing suit. It was a light pink with dark pink flowers all over it. In a way it was too plain, but on Sakura it was a different story.... or at least that's what her best friend Madison said. Madison was and still is her best friend. The only problem is that she's in England with Eriol. Even though they write constantly to each other, she still missed her best friend. They had met when they where little kids, and they promised that they'll always be together... but that all changed on the day she had to work as a servant. Soon Madison was able to track down her friend and ever since they've been mailing each other.   
  
Syaoran walked around the corner to see Sakura looking through her equipment in a 2 piece and he immediately blushed. He shook it off once more as Sakura looked up to see her master looking at her.   
  
"Oh, Master Syaoran! Good morning!" She said happily. Everyday Syaoran would always walk a casual walk around the palace just to make sure everything was in order so Sakura wasn't all too surprised. Syaoran walked up next to the pool.   
  
"Mornin'. You need any help looking for something?"   
  
Sakura looked down at her tools and looked back up, "Um.. no I'm ok." Syaoran nodded and continued his walk.   
  
Sakura was now at the bottom of the pool scrubbing away at the dirt. Already drowning the water out, she began to start her work. She really didn't as so much hum at all. Rather her mind was somewhere else as she scrubbed at the floors of the pool.   
  
Syaoran on the other had was still on the other side of the palace talking to some of his servants making sure everything was alright.   
  
As Sakura scrubbed away, something snapped her back to reality. She felt a weird presence, an evil one in fact. She slowly dropped her stuff, stood up and slowly turned around. There stood a man wearing all black. He had black hair, but he had silver cold sharp eyes. One brow was up as he looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura gasped a bit but still kept her cool.   
  
"Who are you and what are you here for?"   
  
The man's brow dropped and he responded, "I'm Shirou and the question is what I want from you Clow Mistress."   
  
This caught her ear, "You won't get my cards!" She said as she raised her voice a bit and eyed Shirou. She may of been some what dense in a way but she got over that. Ever since she began to train with Kero she had learned allot. She learned about other magicians, demons, and others that were possibly stronger than her and after the Clow Cards. She was told to be careful.   
  
"Wow, you're smart. I do want you're Clow Cards... or should I say Sakura Cards?" He said sarcastically. His face now serious, he eyed Sakura, "Now give them to me."   
  
Sakura's innocent face turned into a frown, "No!"   
  
"Fine then, if you won't give them to me... I'll make your life a living hell." He responded as his face and voice lowered.   
  
Sakura still had her frown on and sneered, "No."   
  
Shirou looked at her, "Wrong answer."   
  
**~**   
  
  
Syaoran was still talking to one of his servants when he felt something. _'Was Sakura in trouble?'_ He thought to himself. He tried to rub it off but he couldn't something urged him to go see if Sakura was alright. _'No.'_ he thought to himself as he struggled to listen to some of the servants. _'I have to overcome this.'_   
  
**~**   
  
  
Sakura weakly got up. She was on her knees and the her arms. Both parts of her body struggled to keep her up. Thinking quickly she chanted a few words.   
  
"Guardian of the seal, Keroberus. I command for you help now." Since she didn't have her Sakura Cards, she wasn't able to beat Shirou.. and even if she did, there was a possablity that he could steal the cards away from her once she used them.   
  
Kero on the other hand was playing video games when he felt a calling from his mistress, Sakura.   
  
**~**   
  
Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself from the crowd and ran over to the pool.   
**~**   
  
  
Kero flew out of her window and instantly transformed himself as Keroberus. He swooped down to the pool.   
  
"Sakura!" He yelled out. Shirou looked at Sakura and chuckled a bit. He then disappeared out of her sight. Sakura fainted not able to take anymore of the pain. Keroberus, too late to save Sakura from the evil magician picked her up on his back. He flew back up again out of the pool not caring who the person was as long as Sakura was alright.   
  
Li arrived seeing the whole commotion. Keroberus hadn't looked back to see if someone was watching him, but he could care less. Li sighed to himself in disappointment. He almost let Sakura die...   
  
  


Wahahahaha!! Not so much of a cliff hanger but it still is a cliffhanger... anyways please R+R!

< Prev 1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F3%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F3%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F3%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F3%2F



	4. Return to the Past

  


Wooo thank you very much for all the reviews!! ^_^ I really hope you like this part of the chapter... hint: Li isn't as dense as he may seem.... k maybe he really isn't dense but... nevermind just read it. Be sure to review too and NO I do NOT own CCS or CC so leave me alone about that, now read!   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 4-Return to the Past

**   
  
  


Sakura was now sitting up in her bed trying to clean up her cuts she had on her right arm.   
  
"Thanks Kero." Sakura said as she cleaned up her wound.   
  
Kero flew in front of her, "No problem! As long as your not dead, I really have no problem tying to help you." Kero said sacrasticlly.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny Kero." Sakura hinted a bit of sacrasm.   
  
"Well, who was that? You know who beated you up." Kero asked.   
  
Sakura put her damp cloth next to her bed and stated, "Well, that was Shirou. He said that he wanted my Sakura Cards, but I refused. When I refused... he threw me across the pool continuesly." Sakura looked up at Kero for a response.   
  
Kero had a stunned look on his face, "H-he threw you across the pool.. and you live to tell the tale? How could you survive that?!?"   
  
Sakura sighed and smiled, "Well, a long time ago...." And she begun to tell her story. "When I was little, I was whipped by the former leader of this clan. Not only that, I was tortured and on the vege of dieing...." She paused for a moment when Kero started a question.   
  
"What about you family, what happened to them?" Sakura bit her bottom lip, not wanting to remeber how they died... but she had to tell him.   
  
She looked to her right, "They.. died. They died in front of my eyes. The Li Clan soldiers had been ordered to kill the Kinomoto family, because of a dispute between the family. I really didn't know what the dispute was about, but we all had to pay the price. I was the only Kinomoto that didn't die.... and because of that, I've been a servent here for all of my life." Kero had pittyness for Sakura written all over his face.   
  
Sakura noticed and smiled, "See? My life was and still is miserable."   
  
Kero face turned from pityness to a smile, "Don't worry Sakura, one day you'll be happy!"   
  
"Ya, I guess your right..." She paused for a moment and sighed, "But when?"   
  
Kero patted her on her back, "Some day Sakura, some day." Sakua smiled in recognition, and Kero smiled back. "By the way Sakura how did you ever get out of the whipping mess? I mean you would at least have some scars on your back, but you don't." This made Sakura's smile grow bigger. Kero noticed and eyed her questionaly.   
  
Sakura noticing Kero reaction replied, "Well, a boy.. I really don't know who it was, saved me. He was around my age, brown hair and eyes. I've been searching for him for years, but I've just been too busy with my life.. not to mention my job, to find him." She smiled at Kero, and Kero sat on her shoulder happy that his mistress was alive and smiling. Little did they know that they where being watched.   
  
  
**A Month Later**   
  
Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her bed with Kero in a deep slumber. Sakura was suddenly grabbed. A cold hand was placed over her mouth keeping her from screaming.   
  
**~**   
  
Sakura yelled out in pain as the whip lashed her back.   
  
  
**~**   
  
Kero woke up next morning with a yawn and instictivly looked to where Sakura was sleeping.   
  
He saw nothing but didn't want to worry about it, "She's probably off doing her hair or something." He got up and flew to the bathroom, "Hey Sakura, I'm hungry!" No response came from the other side of the door. Kero frowned and slowly opened the door. Nobody was in there. He looked at her alarm clock and read 6:53 a.m. "Sakura wouldn't wake up this early, she doesn't work till 9." He paused for a moment. "Even if she did have to work early... she would've at least set her alarm clock at that time. Something's wrong."   
  
  
**~**   
  
"Now, give me the cards!!" Shirou yelled. Sakrua refused once more and once more Shirou whipped her back. Her skin tore at the whip of the lash and Sakura could feel the blood seaping on her cloths. She winced in pain. Even though she had been whipped when she was a little kid, she really didn't feel the pain becuase she was upset that the old leader of the clan had ordered to kill the Kinomoto family. She now got over that and she couldn't be as so much as upset as she was 8 years ago.   
  
She was trapped in some sort of dungeon. She could only guess that this place was the dungeon of the Li Clan. It had a distictive odor and not to mention the same horrid surroundings. The place probably had some sort of magical sheild around it because no matter how high she screamed or yelled, no one came. She concluded as she awaited for the next lash.   
  
"You want more suffering or what?" Shirou asked as he held his whip. Sakura was whipped all over her back. Blood gushed from practically every lash. Shirou looked at his watch. It was already 9 a.m. and she was tortured through out the night.   
  
"No." she whispered loud enough for Shirou to hear. "Fine, but I'll be back." Sakura expecting no more lashings, relaxed herself ready to be freed from this torture chamber. Shirou on the other hand noticed her relaction and smiled evilly. The last thing that could be heard from Sakura was the crack of the whip and her screaming at the last lashing Shirou gave her before trasnporting her.   
  
  
**~**   
  
Syaoran was frowned a bit. "Where's Sakura, she hasn't even called in yet." Syaoran decided to go to Sakura's room asking why she's late.   
  
As he cautiously opened the door, there he saw it all. The painful memories of his childhood nighmares flooded back to his head.   
  
Sakura suddenly appeared in her room in pain and weakness, standing.   
  
Kero not caring how she got her started to yell at Sakura, "Where were you? I was worried and hungry and.." he paused for a moment when he notice something was different about Sakura. Her hair was messed up and it looked like she had no sleep whatsover. She had a bit of blood coming out from the right side of her mouth. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked as his voice came to almost a whisper.   
  
The only sentece that came out of her mouth was hoarse and small, "It hurts Kero." And she fainted nearly slamming onto the floor if it wasn't for Kero and Li. Li had instictivly ran over to help Sakura up not caring wheather Kero was there or not. Kero felt the same, it was too late to act like a stuffed animal in front of Syaoran's eyes but he didn't care. All he cared about was Sakura's well being. Syaoran got a hold of Sakura and slowly laid her down only to see what he saw 8 years ago. Her back was covered with blood and her shirt was teared. Kero could only guess whip lashes caused such great pain for Sakura. Thought there was one lashing that stood out the most. It was very deep and blood gushed out of it more. Bruises surrounded it.   
  
"Sakura." was all Kero could say. Li stared at her wounds in disbalief. It was like he was back in the past, he didn't like it.   
  
"Well, are you gonna help her or not?" Kero asked as he still stared at Sakura's back.   
  
"Um.. yeah. I'll be back." While Syaoran was in Sakura's bathroom getting a damp towel and some iodine, Kero was working his magic. The little animal grew a golden auroa around himself and Sakura. The wounds slowly began to close not even leaving a mark behind.   
  
Syaoran came out of the bathroom and kneeled next to Kero and Sakura thinking, _'Why did the stuffed animal even ask for my help when he can heal her himself.'_   
  
Even though Kero healed all of her wounds there was only one that he coudn't heal. It was the deepest cut on Sakura's back that he couldn't seem to heal. He healed the bruises around it but he couldn't seem to heal the wound itself. Li and Kero looked at it ackwardly. Li made his move. He slowly cleaned off the wound and soon the bleeding stopped.   
  
He placed a some sort of bandage over her cut then, he turned to Kero, "You can't tell her I know about her being the Clow Mistress and you being her guardian. Alright?"   
  
Kero was shocked quite a bit. _'Since when does he know about all of these stuff?'_ And as if on cue Syaoran aswered his question. He slowly picked Sakura up and place her on her bed and tucked her in as if she was the most fragile thing he ever held. Kero noticed and frowned.   
  
"I was suppose to protect her... and make sure she lived to see the next day. I figured she was suppose to be the Clow Mistress since The Clow Book was gone from my library and the only one in there was Sakura." He took his eyes off of Sakura, and placed them on Kero. "Look, you can't tell her I know about her secret life."   
  
"Why?" Kero asked as he flew in front of Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran lifted a brow and folded his arms, "Like how you can't tell anyone that you can actually move and eat 100 pounds of food. No wonder half of the refigerator food is gone the next day." Syaoran remarked sarcasticlly   
  
"Hey!" Kero said as he tried to bit his finger. His attempt failed miserably.   
  
  


Sooo?? You like or what?? Hehehe I wanted to put in a little scene of Kero and Syaoran... you know how much Syaoran hates Kero! ^_^ Anyways please review! Next chapter coming soon! I'm also sorry if this took me a long time to get this chapter up... I'm typing ch 5 right now and I'm done with 1/4 of the chapter. (Is that so bad? At least I'm typing up the next chatper with school and everything in the way!) Hehehe be sure to review or no new chapter in a long time!

< Prev 1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F4%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F4%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F4%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F4%2F



	5. Not Meant to Be....

  


I'm sooooo sorry!!! I'm really sorry I didn't put up this chapter sooner... but I had to memorize a speech for Communication Application!!! (It paid off thought...) Um.. anyways, I hope you really like this chapter... a bit of S&S romance! ^_- And again.. I don't own CCS/CC and blah, blah, blah... Eek now read, oh and once your done reading please review!!! Oh and just a caution, this chapter is **very** long! So sit back, relax, enjoy, and review! (der I think itÕs long... >_<;;;;;;;)   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 5-Not Meant to Be....

**   
  
  


Sakura slowly opened her eyes to a stuffed animal hovering over her eyes. She immediately got up. She was just about to slap the stuff animal to the other side of the room when the back of her right shoulder began to throb with pain. She winced at the pain remembering what happened.   
  
"Finally!" Kero said as he looked at Sakura now awake.   
  
Sakura got the idea, "How long have I been out?"   
  
Kero placed his paw on his chin, "Hmmm. I don't know. Around, 2 days!!!"   
  
Sakura's eyes went white and she paled a bit. "Ahh, I was out that long?" She paused for a moment, "If I'm right Kero, you'd be dead by now."   
  
Kero sweatdropped, "Huh?!?" He asked in pure confusion.   
  
Sakura looked at Kero, "Well, you haven't eaten for lets say 2 days... how could you still be flying in front of my face not complaining about food??"   
  
Kero scratched the back of his head in amusement, _'Wow, she doesn't even care how long she's been out!'_ "Um well, Sya-aa uhhh I ate soap!" Kero had the word 'LIAR' across his face as he tried to hide the fact that it was Syaoran that fed him.   
  
  
**Flashback**   
  
"Gimme, gimme, gimme!!" Kero wailed as he stuffed a pastry filled with jam in his mouth.   
  
Syaoran sighed, "I don't get it. You eat, you eat, and you eat some more... and your Sakura's guardian? No wonder half of the food we get ends up gone the next day!!"   
  
Kero became angry and showed his fist at Syaoran, "Don't you ever..." And he went on and on.   
  
**End of Flashback**   
  
  
Kero licked his lips, "Mmm doughnut filled with jam... mmm." Kero thought aloud as he rubbed his stomach yearning for more.   
  
Sakura looked at Kero suspiciously, "Kero." She said in a low voice that made him snap back to reality.   
  
"I uh sneaked the food in!" He said quickly acting like he actually did.   
  
Sakura sighed in defeat, "Whatever Kero." Sakura then gingerly touched her back and to her surprise she only felt one small shock of pain. "Kero..." Sakura said as she looked up at Kero for and answer. "What happened to the rest of my wounds?" Kero smiled to himself, glad he was the one who actually healed her wounds and not that kid.   
  
"I healed them.. I tried to heal the wound on you back now, but I failed. It must be some kind of special wound."   
  
Sakura then slumped done, "Ya, it must special." Sakura sighed.   
  
  
Soon enough, Sakura got changed and started out the door.   
  
Kero noticing asked, "Where are you going?"   
  
Sakura's hand was already on the door knob when she turned back to Kero, "I'm going to tell Syaoran that I can't go to work for at least a week or something because of this cut. Oh and Kero, how did I get away with not going to work for 2 days?"   
  
Kero sat mid-air with and evil grin on his face, "You didn't... instead you have to work 2 days on holidays!"   
  
Sakura eyes grew big, "What?"   
  
She let go the door knob and walked up to Kero ready to choke her when Kero stopped her, "Uh, uh Sakura. You don't want to be late to work... again."   
  
Sakura froze. "Ah! Work!" She ran out of the door slamming it shut.   
  
Kero could here her shoes tapping on the floor as she left her quarters, "Hehehe, I love doing this."   
  
  
**The Night After Last Week**   
  
Sakura was excused by Syaoran. Her 2 days of not being at work were also excused because of a pathetic excuse Sakura had made hoping Syaoran would buy it. Though he didn't buy it, the only reason why he excused her was because he knew why she wanted to be excused...   
  
  
Sakura turned and tossed all over her bed hoping to find some sleep in a certain place. She sighed aggravated, _'Why can't I go to sleep?'_ She thought as she got up and opened her window. She leaned against it and let the cool wind slap her face lightly as she sighed. Her thoughts were wondering off to Syaoran. For some reason or another Syaoran had reminded her of someone... but she just couldn't pin-point who. She closed her eyes remembering the way Syaoran looked when she bumped into him about 2 months ago. For some reason, everyday she would start thinking more of Syaoran than she would her choirs causing her to be more clumsier than ever. Not so clumsy but clumsy enough for Sakura to start thinking why she was suddenly blushing every time she either heard the name Syaoran or when she was near him. She then opened her eyes and sighed. She looked outside of the backyard. _'A nice stroll in the backyard would be nice.'_   
  
**~**   
  
Syaoran was standing in the backyard looking at his reflection in the pool. Was he starting to fall in love with Sakura? No he wasn't but he couldn't help but blush every time he saw her. _'I can't be falling in love with her...'_ He paused for a moment then looked up at the stars. _Or am I?_   
  
"Master Syaoran?" Sakura had interrupted his thoughts for a moment.   
  
"Huh? What? Sakura?!?" Sakura smiled a bit trying to control her blush, "Glad to see you too." She sad sarcastically.   
  
Syaoran got a clue. "Oh, nice to see you too. I just didn't expect you.. that's all."   
  
Sakura looked at her reflection in the pool, "Ya, same here." It was silent for a moment when Sakura decided to break it. "Um.. thanks for letting me off last week."   
  
Syaoran eyed her suspiciously and teasingly asked her, "Oh, so you really weren't hurt?"   
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "Huh?!? Oh no, it's just that I do have that cut I was telling you, but I don't think it's gonna heal." Sakura said in a sad voice. Syaoran noticed and decided to lend her a hand that he had magical powers. Sakura on the other hand was still clueless that he had magical powers period. She was too busy with her work and she was unsure of herself if she was starting to fall for Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran couldn't see Sakura sad any longer, "Turn around." He stated to Sakura. Sakura grew surprised, and Syaoran noticed. "You can trust me." And indeed Sakura could trust him. There was something about him that made him trustworthy. With that said Sakura slowly turned around wondering what Syaoran was up to. He placed his hand on her wound on her back which sent shivers up her back. His had was warm and Sakura couldn't help but blush.   
  
Syaoran's hand was still on her back as she turned her face slightly and spoke, "What are you doing?" Syaoran smiled slightly and responded, "I'm going to heal your wound."   
  
Sakura frowned a bit in surprisement, "But you can't heal my wound unless your..." Her frown turned into a shock of surprisement. Now she could see it all, his aura, what Kero was talking about when he had asked her a month ago if she had felt another magical presence. It was Syaoran. He was the one who had the magical lineage.. the green aura that Sakura saw when she was a little girl... in the dungeon.   
  
"Shhh. Turn around and stay still." He said in a husky voice that caused Sakura to blush even harder. She was falling in love with him and she couldn't help but admit to herself. Syaoran concentrated and his aura began to grow and the wound on Sakura's back began to heal ever so slightly.   
  
  
The wound was gone and Sakura was now facing Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks." She replied softly as he just stood there. "Um.. I better get going. Bye Syaoran." Sakura turned and began to walk away when Syaoran suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him a bit too close. The two blushed slightly.   
  
Syaoran made an excuse, "Um.. your welcome." He said ever so softly. The two stopped blushing and the silence took over as the two stared deeply into each others eyes.   
  
"Your him. Aren't you? Your the little boy that saved my life when I was little." Sakura asked as she broke the silence still looking in his eyes waiting for a response.   
  
"Ya." He slowly whispered as he began to lean forward. It was like he was in a trace that he couldn't get out of.   
  
As he leaned closer, Sakura began to close her eyes. "Thanks." She whispered as she awaited for the kiss. She slowly raised both hand on his chest and and Syaoran wrapped his hands on her waist.   
  
The two where so close when something triggered in Sakura's head. _'You can't fall in love with him! He's the leader of the clan! And even if you do fall in love with him... it wouldn't be right, your not meant to be.'_ This got Sakura to incisively push away from Syaoran's grasp. Their trace broke and Sakura not realizing what she did, was a bit surprised as Syaoran. She sighed hard and started, "I-I...." Her eyes grew watery knowing that she could never have Syaoran, for that it wouldn't be right. She couldn't love him... after all... it can't be meant to be......' "I-I'm sorry!" she said as she turned her head away from Syaoran and ran off.   
  
"Sakura!" He said as his eyes followed her until she disappeared out of sight. Syaoran closed his eyes then opened them only to be talking to himself, "Maybe I'm just not destined to be happy."   
  
  


Hehehe no cliffhanger here but anyways please review... and I'm really sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner!! ^-^;; Hehehe me working on chapter 6!

< Prev 1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F5%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F5%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F5%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F5%2F



	6. Forgiveness Unknown

  
K.. um I'm really sorry for the confusion about the Clow Cards being with Syaoran then with Sakura. -_-;; Gomen.... Well, um.. thanks for telling me about that. I guess I forgot to add it to the story sooo... in this chapter you'll find out **how** he was able to reach the Clow Cards and everything! Hehehe I'm really sorry about that little confusion, oh and about the last chapter being long.. my butt!!! Eeek I type forever and it only ends up being as short as my other chapters.......>.< Well, enjoy this chapter and hopefully all your answers will be answered in this chapter.. well kinda. Oh and sorry, Sakura and Syaoran aren't well.. together in this chapter but don't worry probably by the next few chapters... *dodges some tomatoes* Ok, ok! Don't worry it's a really good plot going on here! Not to mention a whole buncha glitches....   
  
**

By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 6-Forgiveness Unknown

**   
  
  


Syaoran was still standing near the pool when he turned and looked at his reflection. For some reason or another he didn't bother to go after Sakura instead his mind lead him to the past again.   
  
  
**Flashback**   
Syaoran slowly and quietly tip toed down the stairs to the library... he wasn't suppose to be at the Li-clan library, but he needed something from this place. He stood in front of rows and rows of dusty shelves filled with old worn out books. Syaoran walked down each row browsing practically all the books, though he dared not to touch any. The lights were tuned off to attract no attention as Syaoran browsed for the book he was looking for. It had been years when he first came down here... or at least about 2 years to be exact.   
  
  
**Flashback**   
Syaoran was amazed at all the books that where in the library. Different shapes and sizes all dusty and deserted. As he looked around, a book caught his eye. It was an unusual book to him. The words 'The Clow' were written on the spine of the red book in gold letters. What caught his eye was the fact that the book wasn't dusty at all, rather it looked new. He slowly pulled out the book. As he looked at the book, it looked magnificent... Or at least to him. Curious, he decided to open the book. Though noticing the lock, he decided to try out this new power Mom was talking about to him. As he concentrated on the lock the little boys aura began to glow green. About 5 seconds later the lock had been broken. He smiled to himself. He then slowly opened the book to only discover cards. He picked up the stack of cards. Each were different, The Windy, The Time, The Dash, and so on. He then looked at the book one more time and noticed some inscriptions printed the back cover of the mysterious book. Reading the inscription carefully, he was in aw as he found out what these cards were for. Interrupting him for his aw footsteps were heard possibly coming down to the the library. Syaoran in a panic threw back the cards and closed the lock and quickly ran out of the library. Though he wasn't seen going or coming out of the library, little did he know that The Clow Book began to only glow for a second.   
**End of Flashback**   
  
  
The little boy was just about the leave the library hopeless that the 'book' was now gone. But something caught his eye. The Book was there, in front of him. Footsteps were again being heard from above the library and little Syaoran quickly opened the book and grabbed The Time Card and closed the book again. From the library, he went to the dungeon... were he met Sakura. Kind of new to this, he decided to give it a try. He pulled out his sword and the tip of the sword slammed on the card only to be used to heal Sakura's wound... About a week after the incident, he quickly placed the card back to it's original home, The Clow Book. As soon as that was done, little did he know that the book began to glow once again only for a second.   
**End of Flashback**   
  
  
Syaoran suddenly snapped back to reality once the light of the moon was to only be covered by clouds.   
  
He looked up again and sighed, "Why me? Must I always live in misery?!?" He looked back down at his reflection, "First my mom, then this?!? What next? Am I NOT suppose to be happy. Am I suppose to be miserable?!?" Syaoran sighed as he tried to calm himself down, but it was true. As he grew up as the leader of the clan, he grew up sad. His mom was killed by his VERY OWN FATHER, then he met Sakura. But of course Sakura rejected him. He sighed once more and rubbed the back of his neck and he quietly walked back to his room.   
  
**~**   
  
Sakura woke to a small voice and a couple of birds singing into the fresh cool morning.   
  
"Ms. Sakura! You must wake up now!!" The voice sounded urgent and worried enough for Sakura to slowly open her eyes and sit up. Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned to only see one of the younger servants looking at her.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kiki... were you saying something?" Kiki was about the only servant friend she had since most of Sakura's work was mostly with Kiki. Kiki had long black hair and blue eyes of innocence. She was only around 14 but Sakura lost track how old Kiki was and only assumed she was 14.   
  
"Oh, Ms. Sakura you must come to work quickly!! Master Syaoran is back to his old self!"   
  
Sakura still a bit groggy from waking up was also a bit confused by Kiki's comment, "Huh, wha? What are you talking about Kiki?"   
  
Kiki sighed, _'Apparently Sakura doesn't know anything about Syaoran'_ "Um.. well lets just say he's in a bad mood and... Oh, Miz Sakura come on!! I don't want to yelled at!!" With that Kiki pulled Sakura toward the palace.   
  
As Kiki was pulling Sakura to the palace, Sakura was now fully awake though a bit confused of what Kiki said earlier, _'Syaoran is back to his old self....'_   
  
  
Both were now in the kitchen. Sakura looked around in the kitchen to notice a bucket of water on the floor with a sponge on the floor. Though, it was only wet in the middle part of the kitchen. On the table was a fresh batch of oatmeal ready to be eaten, but before Sakura could explore anything else of her surroundings, Kiki suddenly pulled Sakura to the table.   
  
"Now eat the oatmeal Ms. Sakura." Kiki said in a rush. She let go of Sakura's hand and began to clean the kitchen floor again.   
  
Sakura was still standing there, "Um.. ok." With that she sat down and began to eat. Sakura looked at her friend, "What's the rush Kiki?"   
  
Kiki was too busy when she heard Sakura's voice, "Huh?"   
  
Sakura smiled, "What's the big rush?" Sakura repeated.   
  
"Oh, well Master Syaoran is.. well... back to his normal self." She responded as she stopped cleaning the floor and looked up at Sakura.   
  
Sakura was confused, "Wha? What do you mean by that?"   
  
Kiki sighed, "Your new to this part of the palace so I don't think you'd know what I'm talkin' about... but every......" Kiki was suddenly cut off by a crash of possibly a vase that was broken. "Uh oh!" Kiki said now in a panicked mood. "Hurry and finish your oatmeal Sakura and pretend your washing the dishes."   
  
"Why?" Sakura asked in pure confusion.   
  
"Just do it! And hurry!" Kiki practically yelled.   
  
"Ok!" Sakura said following Kiki's orders. Footsteps could be heard going towards the kitchen and Kiki immediately began scrubbing the floors. Sakura noticing decided that was her cue to finish up eating and 'pretend' to wash the dishes. Sakura finishing her oatmeal quickly scurried to the sink and pretended to wash the dishes. She relaxed for a moment when she heard another crash.   
  
Syaoran came walking in the kitchen yelling, "Wai! Where's the friggin' Advil?!?"   
  
Another yell could be heard, "I'm searching for it Master." Sakura could only guess it was Wai's. Sakura grew tense and nervous.   
  
_'Why was Syaoran in such a bad mood?'_ she thought. Sakura's thought were only interrupted by a slam of a cabinet which was near Kiki. She shook a bit and looked to see who it was. It was Syaoran, pissed as ever. _'Why is acting like thi... last night.'_ Sakura paled a bit, "Last night..." she whispered slowly yet softly. Then out of no were Syaoran was yelling at Kiki. Sakura stopped pretending to wash the dishes when she turned around. No doubt Kiki was scared as ever.   
  
"I'm sorry." And no doubt Sakura had been in another world because it seemed that she missed half of the conversation between Kiki and Syaoran.   
  
"Look sorry doesn't cut it!"   
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "Stop it!" Both Kiki and Syaoran stopped talking. Syaoran glared at Sakura sending shivers up Sakura's back. Sakura swallowed a bit. He faced Kiki again.   
  
"Go." He said sternly.   
  
"But what about.." Kiki was cut short again.   
  
Syaoran had his eyes closed, "Just go." He said coldly.   
  
Kiki quickly bowed, "Yes Master." With that over, Kiki practically ran out of the kitchen only leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.   
  
Syaoran turned his head to Sakura, "You." Sakura was then frozen by his tone of voice.   
  
"W-what?!?" She choked up slowly yet steadily.   
  
Syaoran sighed hard, "Nothing." Sakura frowned a bit.   
  
"What? Is it about what happened last night?" Sakura said ever so coldly. She really didn't mean to, but she really couldn't help it for some weird reason. This caught Syaoran's ear. He really didn't want her to mention of what had happened only about 8 hours ago. He was already mad at that and to make it worse, she had to mention it... Syaoran turned his head towards Sakura.   
  
"Nothing." He whispered only to let Sakura hear him.   
  
Sakura folded her arms, then out of no where her mind spoke, "What? You're still pissed about the fact that I actually ran away from your kiss? Huh?! Or is it the fact that I just don't like you?" Sakura couldn't believe what she just said. Though it may of been what her mind was speaking it wasn't what her heart was thinking. But she kept the emotion of surprise hidden inside. This got Syaoran to speak without thinking.   
  
"Look, you didn't have to live your life in misery. You didn't have to live your life in a pitiful life that was only ruled by your father who killed your own mother. Just because your parents may have died, at least your father loved you.. at least someone loved you!" Syaoran started yelling. Sakura eyes grew big. Syaoran continued on without giving a care in the world. "What? Were you just.. I dunno scared? Were you just scared to love me? No wait you just did that so you can ruin my life even more!" He was now in front of Sakura's face. Somehow or another he had reached to were Sakura was standing. Sakura's eyes began to grow watery. Syaoran had noticed but went on, "My life was perfect without the killing in my family until you came here! If only I didn't have to heal your wounds at let you die, none of this would've happened!!!" Sakura was now on the verge of crying, she couldn't stand it anymore. She closed her eyes as tears flew from them.. she ran off. Syaoran realizing what he did just sighed. He just told Sakura off, and now she's gone of crying. Syaoran thought as he walked up to the counter. There standing on the counter was the Advil. He looked at it for a minute and nodded his head no indicating that he didn't want it.   
  
  
Sakura really didn't get far. She was now leaning against the kitchen wall near the doorway in which to get out of the kitchen. Sakura was more facing the living room as she had a flashback of what Syaoran said just a few minutes ago. The words 'Were you just scared to love me?' kept repeating in her mind. She sighed hard as she looked at the floor. Maybe he was right... She was just scared. She was scared to love again.   
  
  
Syaoran began to walk out of the kitchen when he heard a hoarse voice filled with sorrow,   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran..." Sakura whispered ever so softly. But of course she hadn't known that Syaoran was there.. listening. She ran to her room sad and never wanting to see Him again. Syaoran stepped out of the kitchen only to see Sakura's back slowly fading away to his left.   
  
He sighed again and slowly whispered, "I'm sorry too Sakura, I'm sorry." Syaoran face was now saddened as he walked in the opposite direction.   
  
  


Aww... Syaoran was really mean, he hurt Sakura's feelings er.. somthing like that. >_<;;; Hehehe, well review and I'll be sure to get chapter 7 up _pretty_ soon - er I'll try! Right now I'm on a bit of a writers block, I mean I know what's gonna happen next I just don't know how to write it down!! >-< Ah, but don't worry I'll really try to end my writers block!! Thanks, be sure you review!

< Prev 1. The Past2. Unexpected3. We Finally Meet4. Return to the Past5. Not Meant to Be....6. Forgiveness Unknown7. Facing The Facts8. Tears9. Getting Reaquiented... Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F6%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F6%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F6%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F392888%2F6%2F



	7. Facing The Facts

  


Woo chapter 7 out!! Hope you like this chapter! Bleh I'm not gonna mention about this chapter being long cuz I dunno. Well, please R&R! Nothing much to say except that I DO NOT OWN CCS/CC!! Hehehe now you may continue reading. Um.. I re-uploaded this chapter, and changed the title.. nothing really changed, just the html.. sorry for the confusion.   
  
**By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 7-Facing the Facts**

  
  
  
4 years had already passed and both Syaoran and Sakura didn't see each other within' those 4 years. It was as if destiny prohibited it and both Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura was always trying to find anther route to her work to avoid Syaoran and, Syaoran well, he too did the same. Every time both would feel the aura of each other they ran or at least walked unnoticed from anyone else.   
  
Syaoran was now well in line with the Li-Clan - you can say he was always working hard and not to mention training hard, but with that came rewards. He became much handsome and cuter and well known. Throughout China, everyone knew him! The men envied him and the women admired him.. or drooled on him to be exact. On the other hand, Sakura's differ from Syaoran's life. She too had grown. She grew up mature, smart, clever, powerful, and not to mention the beautiful.   
  
  
Sakura was now sitting on top of the palace roof. Her feet dangled from the high rich house.   
  
"It's too quite." She responded as she was talking to herself. "Shirou's up to something." Her face and voice was now stern yet mysterious. Her long hair blew across her face indicating that it was windy. Sakura's hair was past her shoulders, yet she loved it. Her hair was a honey brown and healthier than ever.   
  
She immediately jumped off the building causing her to immediately catch hold of the side of her window that was open. Earlier she had climbed out of her window just to sit on the roof without Kero annoying her about food. But Kero being the guardian beast and the protector of Sakura forbid her to do such a thing - jumping off the roof and coming back in her room through the window. Sakura laughed to herself as she stood in her room bare foot to the warm tiled floor beneath her. She walked slowly to the mirror only to see her image. Her hair was now in a frizz, but barely. She began combing her hair wondering what she should do for the next few hours before the meeting.   
  
  
Syaoran was reading through his notes once again editing his speech towards the servants. Today was the meeting were he couldn't back out.. the meeting were he would see Sakura after 4 long, lonely years.   
  
Syaoran sighed a bit as he looked towards the chairs aligned perfectly in front of him. He was at a small table filled with a couple of things such as pencils and papers, but papers at the most. It had been quite at the palace during these 4 years. It pretty much left both Sakura and Syaoran a normal life. It was weird.   
  
  
After a moments notice, the grandfather clock rang 4 times indicating that it was already 4 pm - the servants were to come in about now. Soon the room filled with different people with different duties in the palace.   
  
Syaoran sighed a bit. He didn't want to see Sakura again. For some weird reason he felt as if it was Sakura who didn't like him, the one who didn't want anything to do with him. But then again he couldn't blame her, she too had her reasons for staying away from Syaoran.. after all she is the Clow Mistress.   
  
He snapped back to reality realizing that the room had suddenly calmed down. He was just about to stand up to start his speech when he felt it. He felt the aura of a young girl. Sakura. He rubbed the back of his neck out of stress, but mostly out of the fact that Sakura was in the room.   
  
Sakura gazed a Syaoran. He had grown a bit taller and definately cuter. She sighed realizing that he had sensed her presence and now had seen her.   
  
"Well, I see all of you are here. I might as well begin with the speech and get this over with." Syaoran said flatly. "Tomorrow, there will be a dance. And about a week after that, there will be another dance." He paused a moment to walk to the other side. "The first dance which is tomorrow is more of a pre-ball or pre-dance.. it doesn't really matter what you call it. If you do decide to go to our first ball, then you must attend our second ball celebrating the Li-Clan annarversry." Syaoran paused for a moment only to see a bright aura catching his eye. He sighed once more, "Any questions?"   
  
A servant rose from his seat. Syaoran nodded indicating that he may speak.   
  
The servant spoke, "Why are there two balls instead of one?" Syaoran rolled his eyes momentarily.   
  
_'Every year I have the exact same question.'_ He thought coldly. "Look, if you don't wanna go, don't go. I have no idea why we have two dances - if you're that curious, look up our family history." Syaoran said coldly.   
  
All the servants began to whisper about Syaoran's bad mood, well actually it was only Kiki that was whispering to Sakura. The rest of the servants dared not to speak or ask any more questions.   
  
"You may leave. Oh, and be sure you wear something formal, or you'll be kicked out." With Syaoran's last sentence, everyone fled to finish their choirs quickly so they could go shopping. Sakura on the other hand was more of a slow walker, after all she already had her attire thanks to her best friend.   
  
  
Sakura reached her room finally relaxed after the meeting. She looked up for a second only to think of Syaoran. Goosebumps ran up her back just thinking about Syaoran.   
  
Sakura gave a big yawn as she awoke from her bed. Morning already and it was nice. Today all the servants had a day off - that is if they finished their work. And not to mention, today was the day of the ball.   
  
Sakura had woke up late as usual and casually walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura had already finished taking her shower when Kero started to insert a video game in the N64. Kero turned around at the sound of the bathroom door being opened, only to see Sakura with a towel around her hair and in her day cloths.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" Kero said happily as he returned to the video game.   
  
"Hey Kero." Sakura said as she yawned her last.   
  
Sakura walked up to her mirror and took off her hair towel only to see a mess of hair ready to be combed. Sakura carefully picked up her brush and began to brush the knots and tangles away. Though, it did take her a while, she was happy with the result. It had been a long time since she actually did look in the mirror at herself. Usually she'd only have a glance of herself, no more than that.   
  
Something had caught her eye as she turned to her right. It was a package of which Tomoyo had mailed her. Sakura had already opened it revealing two beautiful dresses made just from Tomoyo to Sakura. Apparently, Tomoyo had heard of the two dances three weeks before the actual announcement and decided to make Sakura two dresses for the dance. Sakura was very thankful for a good friend like Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura once more opened the box and held one dark blue dress in front of her - the dress she was going to wear for tonight. Sakura smiled as she held the dress to her body seeing what it would look on her. She sighed a bit and sat on her bed only to think about Syaoran.   
  
She shook her head trying to get him out of her mind, but nothing. He wouldn't go away. Sakura had felt bad for what had happened about 4 years ago. It happened so long ago it was hard to believe she would remember that day. Sakura shook off the thought of that day and decided to finally go up to Syaoran and say sorry. She knew that this was going to be hard, but she had to do it. The event of not saying sorry and avoiding Syaoran held her back from acting normal and training. Ever since that day of the argument, she had lost the will to train.   
  
Through out the day, she was cleaning up her room. Although her room was already clean enough, she just thought 'what the heck, maybe It'll get my mind off of Syaoran '. Her idea failed.   
  
As she was cleaning her room she couldn't help to think about Syaoran and the dance tonight. Suddenly back to reality she looked around her room. On her bed was the dress she was going to wear tonight. She slowly dropped her broom and walked up to the dress. She looked at it for a while wondering what else she should wear with the dress. As she was wondering, her eyes began to feel heavy and she began to feel drowsy. She tried her best to keep her eye lids open, but she failed. Everything had blacked out for Sakura.   
  
Sakura was standing in a pitch black room only being able to hear her own breath. She stepped forward only to hear another voice.   
  
"Face it Sakura."   
  
Sakura a bit taken back by the voice looked around cautiously expecting something to come at her. Her instincts where right. A man with brown hair and chocolate eyes came up to her.   
  
Sakura recognized the face, "Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as the man was now looking down on her.   
  
"He will come, and he will kill."   
  
Sakura didn't budge, "Who will come, who will he kill?"   
  
Syaoran eyes pierced through her eyes as a short vision appeared to Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground on her knees breathing hard.   
  
"He won't..." Sakura was too shock up to finish her sentence. "No.." Was all she could choke up. The short vision had such and impact on her, it was as if she was there - the one getting hurt.   
  
Syaoran bent down to Sakura's length. A hand was placed under he chin. The hand pulled her head up to face another pair of eyes.   
  
"Tell him before it's too late."   
  
Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura as Sakura closed her eyes and awaited for the kiss. Before their lips touched Sakura opened her eyes to see Kero flying in front of her face.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked softly.   
  
"Sakura, are you ok??" Kero asked worried that something was wrong with his mistress.   
  
Sakura ignored him and looked towards the direction of her window only to see a full moon surrounded by stars. She turned her head once more to look at the floor. Kero was still yapping his mouth not noticing Sakura. Sakura placed her finger on her lips and smiled slightly. Her smile suddenly turned upside down remembering her vision within' her dream.   
  
_'I have to tell him tonight.'_ Sakura thought as she moved her eyes to see a yapping Kero.   
  
  
The phone rang as Syaoran turned his head to see Wai picking up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Wai answered expecting another call about the dance.   
  
*Hello Wai! It's me Meilin!! I'll be going to the dance tonight!   
  
Wai almost dropped the phone from the name of 'Meilin'. Syaoran noticed and eyed Wai suspiciously as Wai smiled at him as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Um.. where are you?" Wai asked nervously not wanting to mention the name 'Meilin' because of Syaoran.   
  
*I'm here in China.   
  
  


Ahhh, cliffhanger!! Hm.. looks like you don't know what Sakura's vision was about - but don't worry, you'll soon find out... _soon_. Gomenasai about this chapter not coming out sooner. FF.net was down for a couple of days and I couldn't upload. Please R&R! Chapter 8 coming soon! Arg Meilin's back.... 


	8. Tears

  


Here is chapter 8 of this story... really sad though. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for uploading it so late... I had a writers block again but, you'll never believe what happened during the writers block! I came up with a Digimon story (weird huh?). Anyways I don't own CCS/CC. Please review!   
  
**By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 8-Tears**

  
  
  
Sakura slowly slipped her dress on as it caressed her body.   
  
Kero of course waiting for Sakura to pop out of the bathroom so he could get his video game he had left inside the bathroom.. or so Sakura had hid it away from him. Something about the game being too addictive or something like that.   
  
Kero could care less what Sakura commented about the game, he just wanted to get it. He grew impatient as a minute turned into 30 minutes.   
  
Kero wailed, "Sakura! Come one! I Neeeeed to get that game!"   
  
Sakura, on the other side of the door grinned a bit at Kero's growing impatience. She turned to face the mirror drowning out Kero's whines.   
  
Sakura was a bit nervous, yet calm at the same time. She looked herself in the mirror. Though the mirror was half way up, she could tell Kero would be a bit amazed of what she was wearing.   
  
For once in her life, she had actually worn a dress. Nobody but Tomoyo had actually seen Sakura in a dress. She sighed to herself as Kero's whines suddenly snapped into Sakura's mind. Kero couldn't take it anymore.   
  
Once he had actually realized Sakura had hid the video game in the bathroom, he couldn't wait to get his paws on the game!   
  
"All right, all right Kero. I'm coming out." Sakura said a bit annoyed by Kero's whines.   
  
She opened the door to see Kero a bit wide eyed at Sakura. Sakura took note of this and slowly but cautiously walked near her bed where he purse lied. It was a bit silent as Kero still stared at her.   
  
"Kero? Um.. is there something wrong with me?"   
  
Kero snapped back to Sakura's voice, "You're. Y-You're actually wearing a dress? Wow what next Sakura? A skirt?" Kero said sarcastically.   
  
Kero never less expected Sakura to be in a dress - but then again it 'was' a royal ball as some may put it. It was true she was beautiful no wait elegant.. But then again, he couldn't help but give that remark towards Sakura since she had hid his video game in the bathroom.   
  
Sakura had always been more of a tomboy type.. er she just didn't like wearing a dress all too much. Sakura was pretty much mad at Kero now.   
  
THUMP!   
  
Kero had fallen to the ground with a velvet blue purse on top of him.   
  
"Ow." He stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at her clock with Kero now hovering over her head. "Wow Sakura, you look beautiful!"   
  
Sakura looked up at him and a smile spread across her face.   
  
"Thanks Kero." She stated as confidence began to grow within' her. It was nearly 10:00 pm and Sakura's eyes grew big. "Ahh! I'm gonna be late!"   
  
She ran to pick up her purse from Kero and slammed the door shut as Kero flew towards the door, he yelled, "Bring some food back."   
  
But of course he didn't think Sakura would of actually heard that, because the click of her heels were soon fading away from Kero's hearing range.   
  
Kero sighed a bit, "Well, it was worth a try."   
  
  
Syaoran was suddenly a bit nervous as he held his glass of whine. Why was he nervous? Was it because of Sakura? No, it wasn't because of her after all, she doesn't like me. His thoughts soon trailed off, but she did say she was sorry - and I did forgive her. Syaoran sighed.   
  
_'This is all too confusing.'_ He thought to himself. He then looked up to the stairs once more. _'She's not going to show up.'_ He thought bitterly as he turned around to go to the refreshments table.   
  
Sakura almost stumbled her way into the ball. Her heels were killing her. No wonder she never liked heels she thought to herself as she began to go to walk mode as she neared the music.   
  
She sighed and striated her dress a bit and walked into the ball. The thing that Sakura didn't seem to like were the people that were staring at her. Some of the slaves were quite astonished by what Sakura was wearing - I mean she was in a dress.   
  
She sighed as more pairs of eyes began to follow her and it became a bit too quite for her to stand. Syaoran had put down his whine. He didn't want it, he didn't like it. As he regarded his whine he noticed the odd quietness of the ball room, only music was playing, no talking - only whispers.   
  
Syaoran turned around to see a person walked through the crowd well more like the crowd was forming a path for her.   
  
_'Probably one of those rich snobs.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to get a better glance at the girl.   
  
If you were rich and famous, most likely the crowd would stop and aw you, but apparently they weren't awing Sakura because she was rich rather she had a radiance of beauty. Syaoran's eyes widened a bit.   
  
"Sakura?" He said aloud.   
  
  
Sakura was now beginning to feel a bit comfortable noticing the people had been back to their business now. She sighed as she plopped down in a chair. Some people where still looking at her.   
  
Some envied her and some wanted her. Syaoran of course was the one that wanted her. He wanted to be the one to hold her.   
  
He sighed a bit, _'Might as well give it a shot.'_ He thought to himself as he approached Sakura.   
  
Sakura was drowned in her thoughts, _'I just have to tell him, but how? What if I humiliate myself, what if he didn't forgive me yet? What if..'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice of which only Sakura knew who it was. Syaoran.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked a bit nervous that she might refuse. Sakura looked up at him.   
  
_'I have to tell him.'_ A smile spread across her face as Syaoran relaxed a bit by her smile.   
  
Sakura nodded small, "Why yes, you may." And with that Syaoran had pulled Sakura to the floor.   
  
  
Both were now dancing. Sakura was held snug in Syaoran's arms as Syaoran held Sakura tenderly. It was as if she was the most fragile thing in the world.   
  
Sakura was wearing a navy blue dress that came up to her knees. It was a strappy v-neck dress in floral nylon lace. There was a deep scoop back with a tie as a closure with lace that ruffled at the crossover of her neckline and at the bottom hem. The hem was a bit longer in the back. Around her neck was a choker of the same color that was plain, it only held a silver star in the middle.   
  
Syaoran on the other hand had worn a nice tux of black and white. But of course, he always did look nice - no matter what he wore Sakura thought as she now leaned her head on Syaoran's chest.   
  
Syaoran smile a bit and whispered, "So do you forgive me?" Sakura was still dancing when she nodded her head slightly as she lifted her head from Syaoran's chest.   
  
The perfect moment in time was here but for some reason or another, Sakura just couldn't seem to well, say it to Syaoran. Those 3 little words were what she needed to say just to make sure that vision wouldn't come out the way it was suppose too.. but how was she to know that.   
  
All she knew was that she loved the man that was holding her, the one that always seemed protective towards her, yet, she couldn't say it.   
  
She started, "I-I.." Her voice began to crack.   
  
_'Why can't I say it?'_ She thought bitterly as she tried once more.   
  
Both had now stopped dancing and Syaoran was trying to make out what Sakura had to say.   
  
"I-I I have to go.. to check up on my make-up." She nodded a bit, "I'll be right back."   
  
Syaoran just watched her go. He was about to stop her, he knew that wasn't what she wanted to say, or so that's what he thought. He sighed a bit as he looked back up to see Sakura enter the ladies bathroom.   
  
"I love you too." He whispered as he began to walk to the snack table, but something stopped him short.   
  
_'That voice.'_ He thought coldly. _'Tell me I'm dreaming.'_ He turned around to see Meilin running towards him. He closed his eyes, _'This can't be happening..._   
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran practically yelled at Meilin.   
  
Both Meilin and Syaoran were in a secluded place near a dark hallway that lead to other parts of the palace.   
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" Meilin asked innocently.   
  
"No." Syaoran said directly. Meilin growled a bit.   
  
She saw them together. Dancing. How she thought it wasn't fair for an unknown girl of the palace be loved by Syaoran. Yes, she was talking about Sakura. Meilin was awaiting for the perfect moment to interrupt the two, but instead Sakura had gone to the ladies room so what the heck she thought.   
  
"Syaoran!" She fumed.   
  
  
Sakura was alone in the bathroom. Her hair was slightly messed up, but in a way it looked clean and simple.   
  
_'Why can't I say it? It's only three little simple words.'_ She looked back up to the mirror. The dream struck her and confidence filled her. _'I will tell him.'_   
  
  
Meilin and Syaoran were now talking or more like yelling at each other. Sakura had just walked out of the bathroom to hear bickering to her left.   
  
Meilin's eyes grew big. _'That girl.'_ As Sakura's head turned to the left, there Meilin kissed Syaoran on the lips. She held his head just to make sure he wouldn't pull back. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw.   
  
There, Syaoran had kissed some sort of black haired girl in a secluded area. Her eyes began to grow watery. A tear streamed down her face. She ran off with the clatter of her shoes on the tiled floor. In that instance Syaoron had felt Sakura's aura and jerked back as soon as Meilin had let go of his head.   
  
Syaoran turned around and went back into the ball room hoping that Sakura wasn't the one watching the two.   
  
Meilin crossed her arms and smiled a bit as she walked up to Syaoran.   
  
His eyes searched everywhere until he saw a girl going up the stairs.   
  
Sakura had skipped a few stairs.. all she wanted was to get out of the horrid place.   
  
Syaoran was just about to run after her when a hand grabbed her. It was Meilin. Syaoran turned around to face her.   
  
"How dare you!" Syaoran practically yelled.   
  
Meilin just had a sheepish face on, "How dare I what?" Syaoran was now pissed, he had just about enough of Meilin, "You did that on purpose! Can't you get it through your head that I hate you!" With that he stormed off leaving Meilin to absorb his words.   
  
  
Once Sakura had reached her room, she slammed the door shut and slowly slid against the door.   
  
The lights were turned off as Kero went up to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, I thought the ball doesn't end till later?"   
  
Kero looked at Sakura, she was sitting on the floor crying to herself, "Sakura?" He asked concerned.   
  
Sakura talked through her tears, "Syaoran.. he and, kissed someone else." She couldn't put into words of what she saw, but Kero, being around Sakura long enough caught on.   
  
"Syaoran, you like him.. don't you?" He gulped hoping she would say no.. What he feared most was true.   
  
Sakura chocked out a 'yes' through her tears. Kero couldn't believe what he had heard.   
  
"Oh no." He stated as he flew near Sakura and patted her on the back.   
  
  


Finally! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!! Hehehe, isn't Meilign mean? Well, be sure to review and don't worry, this fic will end up a S+S! Chapter 9? I'm not so sure if it will take as long as this chapter.. I hope it doesn't though. ^_^' Review! 


	9. Getting Reaquiented...

  


I'm sooo sorry for not posting up this chapter sooner! I was really busy with exams and all! Um.. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer! If you can, can u please check out my other fic too? Hehehe, you don't have to but I would really appreatiate it if you read and review my other story!! LoL, do that same for this chapter too!   
  
**By: Ying-Fa   
A Second Chance   
  
Chapter 9-Getting Reaquiented...**

  
  
  
Sakura woke with dry tears of pain on her checks. She sighed as she looked to her left. There, on the floor was Kero. She smiled sadly at him. Kero was always there through think and thin.   
  
Though he was just a stuffed animal, she could care less. He couldn't do much, but she knew that Kero cared for her.. as much as Syaoran.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes at the painful memory that swept her yesterday. She didn't want to think about it.   
  
She slowly picked up Kero and placed him on top of her drawer. He stirred a bit, but he didn't wake up.   
  
As she slowly opened her drawer to take some cloths out, she noticed the Sakura Book was neatly placed next to her cloths. She pulled out the book and opened it. A smile crept her face as she pulled out the first card of the deck. The Windy.   
  
She couldn't believe she had actually transformed the cards. She came so far. She closed the book and placed it back to the original place and took her cloths out of the drawer.   
  
  
Sakura stepped out of her bathroom as steam fled from behind her. She looked to see if Kero was still asleep. As she looked, Kero was no longer there.   
  
"Kero?" She asked as she placed her dress in her laundry basket.   
  
"Yeah?" Kero asked as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.   
  
Sakura walked around a bit to find the yellow stuffed animal. As soon as she found him, she placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"Kero? Where did you get that?"   
  
Kero slowly looked up, "I uh, stored it?"   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and sat on her bed as she began to comb her hair, "Yeah, but just be sure to clean up the crumbs. All right?"   
  
Kero nodded as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth. Sakura walked up to her window as she looked around. Something caught her eye.   
  
"The stables." She whispered softly as she turned to leave. "Hey uh Kero? I'm going out."   
  
"Ok." Kero stated as he stuffed his last cookie in his mouth. Sakura left him by himself as she closed the door behind her.   
  
  
Her feet touched the soft grass as she walked up to the stables. The stables were located in the backyard. As she entered the stables, she hesitated a bit knowing something was going to happen, but she shook that feeling off as soon as she was greeted by a neigh from one of the horses. Sakura smiled a bit as she walked up the horse with white fur and hair. She began to pet it on the nozzle.   
  
Shivers began to form as she turned around to face her worse nightmares. "Miss me?" Shirou asked as a sword came past Sakura.   
  
Sakura quickly dodged the sword as she know came up against a wooden pole. Shirou smiled evilly. Sakura's eyes went wide as she tried to move once again.. but she was too slow. Shirou had used his magic to control the sword. The sword flew so fast that it had nailed Sakura on her shoulder.   
  
She gritted her teeth as she took in the pain. She was just about to take the sword out of her shoulder when Shirou suddenly appeared in front of her and gripped the sword. "   
  
Give me the Cards." He growled as he pushed the sword in further. Sakura's eyes were shut closed.   
  
"No." She said weakly as the sword was pushed in more.   
  
"I won't ask again." He said sternly.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes, "No."   
  
Shirou growled as he pushed the sword in to it's farthest. Strait through her shoulder and into the wooden pole. Sakura clutched her teeth more, she was just about to scream her guts out. Shirou eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"Funny, you didn't scream." He then began to turn the sword around in her wound. "You're suppose to scream." He paused for a moment and stopped turning the sword in her wound. "Hm.. very interesting. You're not so weak as I thought you were..."   
  
Shirou neared her face, "I could use someone like you on my side.." He then paused and suddenly realized something. He frowned. "You don't have your cards!" he said in an outrage. He growled a bit, "You don't have the cards, do you?"   
  
Sakura now faced him matching his glare.   
  
Shirou slowly backed away from her, "I will be back, you can expect that at your next dance. He then disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened.   
  
_'My dream.'_ She thought worriedly as a surge of pain stuck her body. She gasped at the pain.   
  
_'If I scream, someone other than Syaoran might come in and wonder why I have a sword pierced into my shoulder.'_ She pulled out the sword as another gasp escaped her lips. She dropped the sword in the hay surrounding her and fell to her knees.   
  
_'If I only had my cards...'_ She thought worriedly as she tried to keep her view from blurring.   
  
She placed her hand on her shoulder as she tried to stop the blood, it was no use. Another jolt of pain shot through her body as she gritted her teeth.   
  
"I need to get help." She stated as a dribble of blood came out on the side of her mouth. Soon, her vision began to blur, "Someone help me." She whispered as pain rushed up her.   
  
"Anyone, Kero, Syaoran.. help." With that, the world around her began to go black.   
  
  
Syaoran twitched a bit. "Something not right." He whispered to himself as he rose from his desk. He could now feel it. Sakura's aurora was now weak, and was getting weaker. Or so that's what he felt like.   
  
"Sakura." He whispered as he ran outside.   
  
  
As he reached the backyard, he paused momentarily to feel Sakura's aura. He could barely feel it, but he felt it. He looked up at the stables.   
  
"Sakura?" He yelled as he was now in the stables. He received no response and began to look around worriedly for Sakura. As he looked around, something caught his eye. Something silver blinded his eye for a moment. He then moved out of the blinding way and looked to see a sword smeared with blood. As he gulped, he looked near it to spot Sakura laying in the hay.   
  
"Sakura." He whispered as he ran up to her limp body. His eyes widened at the blood she lost. The blood was smeared in the hay and across her hand. He checked her pulse for a moment. There was a pulse, but it was faint.. very faint.   
  
He slowly picked her up in his arms and looked around to see if anyone but the horses were there. No one. He ran out of the stables.   
  
  
Sakura woke to the aroma of alcohol. She immediately got up and winced at the pain that stuck her.   
  
Not caring who it was she answered, "I thought your were suppose to clean this." She said as she noticed she wasn't in the stables, rather in a room.   
  
"Shh." A voiced whispered as he sat next to Sakura.   
  
Sakura turned to the voice. It was Syaoran. She looked off to the other side as she avoided his eyes.   
  
Syaoran sighed, "Look, about last night..."   
  
He was interrupted by Sakura, "Look, I don't want to talk about what happened last night. Not now, just clean the wound. If you're not going to clean the wound then I'll clean it myself."   
  
Syaoran looked a bit hurt by the tone of her voice. He then sighed as he got up and searched for a towel and a couple of bandages. Syaoran couldn't really blame Sakura for her mood. Meiling had kissed him... so Sakura would hate him. Her plan had worked, maybe a bit too well.   
  
"You'll need to take off your shirt." He stated as he tossed her a towel to cover up her chest.   
  
He was still in search of the bandages as his back was turned to her. She slowly took off her shirt. Her shoulder did pain her from the simple task, but it didn't kill her to do it. Although Sakura had her bra on, she had to slip the strap of her right shoulder off because of the wound.   
  
Though, the wound didn't come intact with the strap, it was close to the strap. Sakura then placed the towel on her chest as she held it there. Syaoran now sat next to Sakura.   
  
He didn't want to do this.. but he had to. The only reason he didn't want to do this was because of how much Sakura had possibly hate him. Syaoran didn't seem to like the silence of Sakura...   
  
Sakura winced a bit as the alcohol touched her wound. Syaoran decided to clean up her back wouldn't first as he applied alcohol to it. Sakura sighed a bit. She was lost in her thoughts as a sharp pain made her yelp.   
  
"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked concerned. Sakura turned to face Syaoran ready to spat something out when there eyes seemed to lock.   
  
_'His eyes...'_   
  
Sakura pulled away from the stare and looked down a bit. She gulped a bit, but she spoke softly,   
  
"You, you didn't kiss her did you?" There was a long pause from Sakura, "It was the girl that kissed you.. right?" She asked as she looked up at Syaoran's eyes.   
  
His eyes told the truth. They showed pain and suffering. Syaoran was just about speak as his mouth opened, but to his surprise Sakura silenced him with her index finger.   
  
"It's true." She stated as she slowly removed her finger from his lips. Syaoran nodded as a sad smile crept Sakura's lips. She opened her mouth to say something, then turned away from him. It hurt Syaoran when she did that. He thought she would tell him.   
  
_'I guess, I'm wrong.. she doesn't love me.'_ Syaoran thought sadly as he brought his attention to the wound.   
  
Soon enough, Syaoran was done wrapping a bandage around her wound and Sakura was ready to get out of Syaoran's room. Syaoran began to put some of the utensils used in the trash or in some drawers of his. Sakura now had her shirt on as she got up from his bed and looked herself in the mirror.   
  
Her shirt still had the blood stains on it and not to mention the hole of the sword that had slit into her skin. She sighed as she brought herself to the door.   
  
"Here." he stated as he handed Sakura a shirt.   
  
"Huh?" She questioned as she looked up at Syaoran.   
  
"Put it on.. it'll cover the blood on your shirt and no one will ask what happened."   
  
Sakura nodded as she pulled Syaoran's shirt over her original shirt.   
  
Sakura had her hand on the door knob as she turned to Syaoran, "I-I I'm going now." She stated as she left this room.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance. It was another perfect chance and she couldn't say it... I guess the kiss from Meiling still shocked her. But, she knew he wasn't the one who put on the move.. but for some reason or another, she couldn't seem to forget about it.   
  
  
Sakura slowly closed her door as she saw Kero trying to find another cookie in his bag of cookies. Sakura smiled at the little stuffed animal and began to take off Syaoran's shirt. Sakura placed his shirt on her bed as she head a gasp from Kero.   
  
"Sakura?? W-what happened?" Kero asked a bit shocked as he pointed to Sakura's shirt. Sakura frowned as she looked slowly at her right shoulder.   
  
She then saw her torn shirt and dry blood, "Oh, this."   
  
"Yes this, what happened?" Kero asked as he sat on Sakura's left shoulder. Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed with the yellow guardian beast on her shoulder.   
  
"Well, I meet up with Shirou once again.. and well," Sakura looked at her shoulder then back at Kero, "we got reacquainted.. again."   
  
Kero sighed, "Sakura, why didn't you use your magic?"   
  
Sakura sighed and brought herself up, "If I called my cards to me, he would've stole them. Plus, even though he can't touch them without my permission I know he'll eventually find out a way..."   
  
She mumbled the last part, but Kero had heard his mistress well.   
  
Kero frowned, "What do you mean he'll eventually find out a way?" Sakura looked up her ceiling and began to tell a tale of her dream.   
  
"Well, you see when I had passed out I had some sort of vision.. Syaoran was in it and so was Shirou."   
  
"So?" Kero asked eagerly.   
  
Sakura paused for a moment before continuing on, "And he well killed everyone.. including me. He destroyed this world his with my Sakura Cards. But, I knew I could beat him if I had only told Syaoran... because he died without knowing how much I..."   
  
Kero finished for her, "How much you loved him." Sakura turned to Kero. She didn't seem to be surprised. Instead she fell to her knees and a sigh escaped her lips as Kero now landed on the floor facing Sakura.   
  
"You have to tell him." Kero stated seriously. Sakura glanced at him and then back at the ceiling.   
  
"I know, but I can't seem too..."   
  
  
  
Hm.. like it?? Please say you do!!! Review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks and Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
